villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Myotismon
Myotismon, '''known as '''Vamdemon in the Japanese version, is one of the major antagonists in the anime, Digimon. He is perhaps the most evil of them all, and if a "main villain" for the entire first two seasons could be named, it would be Myotismon; if one were to be picky, one could say Myotismon is the Big Bad of the entire Digimon Adventure. He also reappeared in the video game, Digimon World Data Squad, and in the anime Digimon Fusion (season 3). Appearance Myotismon is an Ultimate Level Digimon. His appearance is of a vampire, with pale blue skin, gold hair and a red, bat-like mask. He is also dressed elegantly as a gentleman, and also has a red vampire-like cape. It seems that whenever he is destroyed, his shadowy spirit form will return, and can be revived in a stronger Digivolved form through certain procedures. The only way to finish him off for good is to destroy his shadow form. ''Digimon Adventure 01'' After Etemon was defeated, Myotismon emerged as the third main villain of Season 1. There, he sent his pathetic servant, DemiDevimon, to try and defeat the Digidestined, but each of his plans failed. He tried to find the eighth Digidestined and take over both the Digital World and the real world. He and his servants departed from his Castle in the Digital World and entered the real world, but one Digimon, Wizardmon, who was only pretending to be following Myotismon, attempts to get the tag and crest for the eighth digidestined and double-crossing him along with Gatomon. Myotismon had his bats throw him into the ocean. Gatomon, initially one of Myotismon's servants, remembers that he enslaved her while she was searching for the eighth Digidestined as Salamon. Often Myotismon would bite people and suck their blood, as vampires do. Also he would only come out at night, as he is weaker during the day. Myotismon put up a fog barrier, and captured all the inhabitants of the city. The Digidestined fought against him and his many minions. It soon became revealed to the Digidestined that Tai's sister Kari was the eighth Digidestined all along. TK and Joe find Wizardmon, and soon a battle begins between the Digidestined and Myotismon. Myotismon appears to be more powerful than the others, with only Angemon able to damage him. Myotismon shoots an energy wave at Kari and Gatomon, but Wizardmon jumps in front of them and is killed by the blast. Upon his death, Kari gets her Digivice back from DemiDevimon, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into her Ultimate form, Angewomon, and hit Myotismon with a Celestial Arrow, killing him. However, his spirit returns, keeping the fog active, and his bats give him energy and he turns into a gigantic, more powerful form, VenomMyotismon. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' In Season 2, it is revealed that, once again, Myotismon's spirit endured, and he possessed Yukio Oikawa, who wanted to go to the Digital World. While being controlled by Myotismon, Oikawa created Arukenimon and Mummymon. When the Myotismon-possessed Oikawa led the Dark Spore children into the world of dreams, Oikawa felt grief stricken, knowing that has dreams to the Digital World, Myotismon's mouth appeared and revealed the true story to everyone. After that, Oikawa forced Myotismon out of his body, revealing himself as Oikawa in disguise. He then became reincarnated as MaloMyotismon. ''Digimon World Data Squad'' When Bakemon was defeated, he digivolved into Myotismon for a round 2. The DATS defeated Myotismon and was reverted into Digi-Egg. ''Digimon Fusion (season 3) An army of Myotismon were copied, cloned, and created by Quartzmon. Shoutmon DX and the other Digimon defeated some Myotismon. Then the rest of the Myotismon eventually digivolved into either MaloMyotismon, or VenomMyotismon. All of them were eventually defeated when Omnimon, ShineGreymon Brust Mode, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Imperialdramon, Susanoomon, and OmegaShoutmon teamed up. Profile Revived by black magic, this is the King of Undead Digimon who obtained almighty powers. He was once a malignant computer virus, and has the ability to absorb destroyed computer data and revive it into brutal computer viruses. Very cruel and cunning in nature, it is difficult to expel this Digimon. However, he will only unleash his full power when it is at night, and it is said that his power is reduced by half its potential during the day. His special attack is "Night Raid", a surprise attack which involves manipulating countless bats. Attacks As Myotismon *'Crimson Lightning''' (Bloody Stream in Japanese) : Uses one or more lightning-like streams of blood like a whip. *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid in Japanese): Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack. *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream in Japanese): Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. *'Cloud Minion': *'Blood Punch': *'Nightmare Wave': Fires eletricity which amplifies the target's doubts and mistrust. As VenomMyotismon *'Venom Infusion' (Venom Infuse in Japan): *'Tyrant Savage': As MaloMyotismon *'Crimson Mist' (Melting Blood in Japan): *'Screaming Darkness' (Pandemonium Flame in Japan): *'Mental Illusion': *Will do whatever his unfortunate victim is afraid he will do. He demonstrates this on Arukenimon, including smacking her with his hand and whipping her with his tail, and finishes her off with some unknown attack from the mouth on his shoulder. Minions *DemiDevimon *Vademon *Wizardmon (formerly) *Devidramon *Phantomon *Gizamon *Bakemon *Dokugumon *Flymon *KoDokugumon *SkullMeramon *Mammothmon *Gesomon *Raremon *Gotsumon (formerly) *Pumpkinmon (formerly) *DarkTyrannomon *MegaSeadramon *Tuskmon *Snimon *Arukenimon *Mummymon Enemies *The Digidesined *WereGarurumon *Angemon *AngeWoman Quotes Gallery Myotismon (2).jpg|Myotismon VenomMyotismon.jpg|VenomMyotismon MaloMyotismon.jpg|MaloMyotismon Oikawa.jpg|Yukio Oikawa dark_before_dawn.jpg|Myotismon with Oikawa Trivia *Myotismon/VenomMyotismon/MaloMyotismon is one of the darkest Digimon villains ever alongside Akihiro Kurata, Piedmon, Lucemon, Apocalymon, Tactimon, Gravimon, NeoMyotismon, Apollomon Whispered, Machinedramon, and Lord Bagra. *Myotismon was voiced in the English vesion by Richard Epcar, who also voiced Etemon and various Digimon antagnoists. Richard Epcar later voiced Terra-Xehanort and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness from in the Kingdom Hearts series and Armorhide from Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001 cartoon). He also voiced the Digimon Tamers villain Mephistomon, who shared some similarities to Myotismon including his Mega form Gulfmon, which was like VenomMyotismon. *Myotismon was voiced in the Japanese version by Ryūzaburō Ōtomo, who voiced villains including Cherubimon, Dabura, and Sir Crocodile. His MaloMyotismon incarnation, on the other hand, was voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa who also voiced Yukio Oikawa and Mummymon. Outside Digimon, Toshiyuki voiced Sephiroth, Kimimaro, and Naraku. *His Japanese name Vamdemon is a mixture of the words Vampire and Demon. *Two of his more violent scenes in the Japanese version of killing Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon and whipping Salamon (Gatomon's Rookie form) were edited out in the English Dub and in the case of Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon it was substituted by stating he was sending them to his dungeon in the Digital World. His later torture of Arukenimon was slightly edited as well. *Myotismon is one of two villains to be killed in Season 1 and have their spirit form destroyed for good by a form of Veemon in Season 2, the other being Devimon. *In addition, Myotismon's disembodied spirit returning to revive himself was also done by Andross in Star Fox Adventures, except Andross could only do this once. *It is unknown how Myotismon got the Crest of Light when the Crests were stolen by Piedmon and given to Devimon to hide. *While Myotismon's spirit survives his first two deaths, the first didn't break his fog barrier or his other curses but the second did. The reasons for this are unknown, but it is possible he was significantly weaker this time around as it took an elaborate plan that lasted many years to be revived. Also, his shadow form remains invisible the first two times, but the third time he is destroyed it is immediately visible (enabling his final destruction), possibly due to the lights of the Digivices keeping him from hiding. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Vampires Category:Dark Lord Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Anime Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Usurper Category:Monsters Category:Nocturnal Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Serial Killers Category:Evil Genius Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Teleporters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Psychics Category:Revived Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Whip Users Category:Archenemy Category:Telekinetics Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Child-Abusers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Petrifiers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brainwashers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Hijackers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Sociopaths Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Ruler Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Master of Hero Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:Chiropterans Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Ghosts Category:Big Bads Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:War Criminals Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Damned Souls Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Speedster Category:Life-Drainers Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Chaotic Evil